


the way you look tonight (and the way i feel waking up next to you)

by kasttronaut



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Sleepy Intimacy, all of these are real soft and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasttronaut/pseuds/kasttronaut
Summary: Stories about Lunaris' best, brightest, and most exhausted.





	1. "i think i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> A modern college AU featuring Fairfax, Faraji, and (briefly) Wren, who are the respective Hunters of bonviviance, saintprivateer, and krem-aclassis on tumblr!

Raji’s been leaning against the wall for the past half hour, keeping a watchful eye on his girlfriend. Greek life wasn’t his scene, but Fairfax had wanted to come and visit her ASBBA friends at their house, and what she wanted she normally got. He had a mean set of puppy dog eyes himself, so he’d developed something of an immunity, but he never could quite get the hang of resisting her. 

It’s not until Wren and Fax strip naked and start to dance on top of the pool table, both of them drunk enough that they won’t remember anything in the morning, that he thinks maybe it’s time to go home. Fax draws his attention again with a yell, her voice recognizable anywhere. As he draws nearer, avoiding people where he can, he can make out her slurred declarations of love to Wren. A smile steals across his face as he looks at her, but he’s quick to drop it. _Always affectionate, Fax is._

She’s still laughing about something with Wren, taking a step back into the air, she’s falling and shit he takes another step forward and- _oof_. She blinks up at him from where she’s cradled in his arms, a bit startled at the sudden way her world has tilted. “Raji?” 

He looks down at her, his heart pounding and his eyes soft despite the sharp smirk on his face. “Hey there, princess. When I picture you naked in my arms, I have to admit this isn’t usually the way it goes.” He sets her down gently, draping his jacket over her shoulders so she’ll be covered while he finds her clothes. “Let’s get you dressed and home, huh?”

It takes a few minutes and a trip to the bathroom before they’re on their way out, and as Raji steps out of the house with Fax tucked under his arm he takes a deep breath. It had been much too crowded in there. 

Fax yawns, and he looks down at her as she starts to speak.“Faraji, there’s….there’s something I wanna tell you, and-_hic_\- and I don’t….I dunno if you’re gonna wanna hear it, but- but I wanna tell yoooou. It’s importaaaaant.” She snuggles into his side, absentmindedly lacing their fingers together, and he feels warmth spread through him.

“Everything you have to say is important, Fax. What’s up?” He helps her step down from the curb and opens the passenger door for her, but she pauses.

She peers up at him with a wide smile, her eyes glazed from drinking. “I thiiiiiink I love you!” She giggles and then gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, half collapsing into the car seat. 

Raji makes sure she’s buckled in and closes the door on autopilot. By the time he’s walked around to the other side of the car and has gotten in, Fax is fast asleep.  
He glances at her briefly, at her sleeping face and soft smile and her beautiful everything.

“Oh, _fuck_.”


	2. "you are very endearing when you are half-asleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Pasha and Imani, the respective Hunters of luckygranmma and i-am-all-love-puns-and-lazy on tumblr!

As Pasha stumbles over her own feet for a third time, she lets out a frustrated sigh. The Lunar Festival had been a shitshow, as far as she was concerned. The press of bodies all around her, the constant headache of conversations she didn’t care about, the noise of vendors hawking their wares without a care about how annoying they were or if she looked interested or not. _And_ it had been snowing, and then the fireworks (the one good part of the night!) had been interuppted by the fifth murder, and now she was wishing for her awful bed at the Wolf. 

“You okay?”

The warmth of Imani’s voice breaks her out of her stewing, brings her back to the present, and her answering shrug is slow. Behind her mask her eyes are already drooping, but even with as tired as she is she can’t help but think about the fireworks. 

She and Imani had almost kissed, there was no denying that. But maybe he was too tired to think straight? She knew she certainly was, and of course that’s why she had leaned forward. She even remembered seeing green a little bit, which might have been the fireworks, but how could she be sure? Was she getting sick? Should she even be hanging around Imani right now? She couldn’t get him sick, if they were both sick they wouldn’t be able to hunt- not that that would be awful- but she doesn’t want to drag him down, wonders how strong his immune system is-

Her mask _clacks_ against the door to the Wolf, and she jolts backwards into a solid chest.

“Pasha?” Imani’s hands are on her shoulders, and she looks up at him, enjoying even that small contact more than she should. His eyes are bright with concern, and she grimaces.  
She shoulders the door open, ignoring the dirty looks from the late night patrons as the door slams back into the wall, moving too fast. She’s lucky she doesn’t trip up the stairs.

“‘m fine,” she insists, but Imani clearly doesn’t buy it as he follows closely behind up the stairs to her room. Her poncho comes off first, and then her boots, and she’s hoping he gets the hint and leaves so that she can scream into her pillow. She yanks on the ribbons to her mask to no avail, and that’s her breaking point. The stupid bed looks too inviting, and she falls into it with a long groan. 

She feels weight settle on the bed as Imani sits next to her. When he grabs her arm she tenses, but he just gently sits her up and faces her away from him.

“Let me get that for you.”

Oh, she is _so_ fucked. Juniper is going to have a field day with this, she knows it.

His fingers are deft and make quick work of the ribbon that keeps her mask on her face, and she takes a deep breath as it falls into her waiting hands. They pause like that for a moment, the silence heavy, before Imani laughs softly behind her. 

“You’re very endearing when you’re half-asleep, you know.” 

Pasha’s off the bed before she even registers it, almost to the door, an inhuman squeak falling out of her. She doesn’t think she’s ever blushed so quickly before. “I’m- that’s not- we’re switching rooms for the night! Feel free to stay in here! Good night!”


	3. "you're comfy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Morgan and Finn, who respectively belong to kiciakocia and whenthenightcomesgame on tumblr!

Finn started gathering bath salts and soaps, a bit worried, trying to gauge what exactly his love needed. He’d heard Morgan as soon as she entered the catacombs, had sensed her frustration and anger through their bond hours before that, and as her stomping finally reached his door he went to assess the damage.

_Stupid August, pairing me with someone else, they know I work alone, should have told them to shove off…_

Her fury was tangible, her thoughts blaring, her scowl just as sharp as the sheathed daggers she carried. 

_Whole town’s in danger and they’re not letting me work, they know I work better on my own, why won’t they-_

She yanked a boot off, then the other, blinded to him by her anger.

_A partner will only slow me down anyway, and if they don’t know how to set pressure plates, oh no if they accidentally trigger something and I have to cut them down from a tree I’m going to-_

“Would you like assistance getting out of your armor, my dear?” Despite flinching at his voice, her thoughts stilled and the tension leaked out of her body. It made him happy, that he could put her at ease so quickly. And they both knew she didn’t need the help, knew how familiar she was with the straps and buckles and pouches that covered her, but she nodded anyway.

He smiled and went to work, his hands methodically untying and unbuckling, occasionally brushing over her shoulders, her arms, just as they had so many times before. When they were done, he gingerly set everything by the door in a bundle. 

She turned and gave him a tight hug, her silent appreciation making him smile. The suggestion of a bath was on the tip of his tongue, but suddenly a thought came through loud and clear: _Tired_. 

The bed it was, then. He scooped her up and walked over to his bed, getting in and sitting against the headboard with her in his arms. She snuggled into him, her cheek squished into his chest. He wished he could offer her the comfort of a steady heartbeat to listen to, but settled for pulling the sheets over them and holding her close. 

It was quiet for a few moments, her thoughts and his at ease, before she broke it with a yawn. She stretched and then settled back into him, her eyes shut. “You’re comfy.” 

He huffed a laugh, a swell of affection for her crashing over him. “I’ll have to add being a pillow to my list of many talents then, I suppose.”

She let out a hum of agreement, and a few minutes later her breathing evened out as she slipped into sleep. 

He stretched, careful not to jostle her, to grab a book from his nightstand.

_I’ll be here for you when you wake up. I promise._


	4. "shush and go back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Arjanah and August, who belong to brownce-real and whenthenightcomesgame on tumblr!

Drawing her love while a storm raged outside would’ve been poetic, something she would have expected in one of those cheesy novels Kazimir liked to read, if she wasn’t scared out of her mind and frustrated with the way the charcoal didn’t seem to be listening to her. 

Arjanah had gotten out of bed an hour ago, careful not to wake August, and had been trying to draw them for half that. Their facial features took shape quickly- countless hours of looking at and longing for them meant she had their face memorized. Their sleeping form was easy: a rough sketch of their unguarded splay, elegant even when dreaming. 

The problem was their hair.

August’s blood ran thick with the power of a tempest, electric and volatile. Storms called to them, sometimes visibly, even when they slept. And right now, their hair was a halo, some of it sticking to the pillow and other bits of it almost _floating_, charged with magic.

She couldn’t get it right, couldn’t help but feel the universe was playing a trick on her, to have her so in love with someone who thrived in something that was so terrifying. She couldn’t tune out the flashes of lightning or the rain beating against the window or the way her heart was thundering in her chest. 

She drew one line, another, pressing hard, _another_. Her lip curled- it looked awful. She set her sketchbook aside and sank back into August’s favorite armchair, pulling her blanket tighter around her and curling up. Perhaps the squall would pass quickly, but from the sounds of it she knew she would be awake all nigh-

Lightning flashed at the same time she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she shrieked. Her eyes snapped up to see August was no longer in bed, but beside her. Their eyes glowed a soft blue, small sparks of magic crackling across their skin, but they didn’t notice. The crease in their brow was noticeable even in the shadows of their bedroom, their frown tight.

Arjanah’s face twisted and she looked away from them. She’d woken them up, of course she had, and they were worried about her. Her shoulders slumped. “Just couldn’t sleep,” she lied. “I’m fine, August, re-”

“Shush and come back to bed.” Their voice was raspy, tired, but firm. “I know you too well. Let me shelter you from the storm.”

She knew that tone, heard it often out in the field when they were General Willenheim, and she sighed. There was no arguing with them, and she certainly didn’t want to. A rumble of thunder spurred her on, making her flinch.

“Okay,” she whispered. She allowed them to lead her back to bed.

She was surprised when August pulled her back to their front, unused to being the little spoon. When their arms came around her middle, she laced her fingers with theirs. She found she could focus on the sound of their breathing behind her, the way they were curled around her, instead of the noise of wind and thunder outside. She relaxed back into them.

Storms could do nothing against August, not when they were one themselves. The thought gave her comfort, and she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	5. "you are my new pillow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Wren and Koryujo, who belong to krem-aclassis and helianthusmage on tumblr!

Wren had figured that camping in the woods during a stakeout wasn’t an awful idea- she and Kory would watch each other's backs, the traps they’d set at the perimeter of camp would alert them if anything went wrong, and they’d be in and out in a few days tops. 

Then they’d been attacked in the middle of the night by a band of redcaps looking for a quick meal, and she was now regretting her earlier stance. 

As Kory finishes off the last of them, wiping their blade on the grass to get the gore of battle off, she does the same and then starts to survey the damage. 

Neither of them are injured beyond a few scrapes, which is a miracle considering neither of them had had time to get their armor on. The redcaps, known for being particularly nasty, clearly hadn’t been expecting skilled fighters and that surprise had worked in the Hunters’ favor. Small mercies, she supposes. 

The remains of their fire pit is a mess, supplies strewn across the small clearing they’d settled in, and one of the tents-hers, of _course_\- is wrecked, ripped to shreds and caked with dirt and blood.

She picks up what’s left of her favorite pillow, watching a few bits of down fall before throwing it aside with a sigh. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. After all, there were certainly worse things than sharing a tent with her attractive hunting partner. 

But it’s still going to be a long night, and as she looks to see Kory walking towards her, movements sluggish, she knows they’re both going to have a hard time waking up in a few hours. 

They were alive. That was what she wanted to focus on right now. Kory offered a grin as they stopped next to her, their gaze pulled to the mess of fabric and feathers at her feet and then back to her. 

Their grin turns lazy, but it’s obvious their adrenaline is wearing off and there’s nothing suggestive behind it. “Looks like we’ll be sharing the extra blankets I brought, hm?” 

Her eyebrow quirked. “Oh, so you’re already assuming I’m going to be sharing your tent?” They both knew she would, but Kory played along anyways.

“Well, it’s either that or on the ground outside, and we both know I’m much better company than the stars.”

“Seems I don’t really have a choice then, do I?”

“No, I suppose you don’t.”

Wren lets out a too-dramatic sigh, but it’s ruined by a yawn. She’s exhausted, they both are, and they’re eager for the emptiness of rest, for the hunt the dawn will bring. They prepare to go back to sleep, finally laying down. She glances at Kory briefly before snuggling up to them, resting her head on their bicep. 

As her eyes close she decides to echo their earlier words, teasing. “Looks like you’re my new pillow now, hm?”

Their reply is quiet, their smile obvious. “Seems I don’t have a choice, not that I mind.”


	6. "if you steal the blankets, i will put my cold feet on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Daniel and Antiope, who belong to ksilverland and myself (kasttronaut) on tumblr!

Daniel loved Antiope, he really did, but she had never been good at keeping quiet. Loud enough to wake the dead at her best, and even worse when she was tired and getting ready for the day. He heard a thump and a muffled curse, and his eyes cracked open to the sight of the dull wall of their room in the Wolf. A groan escaped him upon seeing the very beginnings of sunlight peeking through the window.

The noise stopped immediately, soon followed by the _pit-pat_ of booted feet coming around the bed. Her hair was still down and she was in casual wear, her sash just barely peeking out from under her coat- just heading into town. When her eyes met his, she winced.

“Oh, Dan, I’m sorry.” She kept her voice low and brushed some hair out of his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m just going to run a few errands, go back to sleep. I’ll be quiet when I come back, promise.”

“Mmmm.” His eyes were already drifting closed again, his irritation at being woken up fading. Sinking back into sleep, he heard the click of the door and then blissful silence. Hours later he woke to sunlight streaming through the window. It had to be almost noon, if not past it, and he noted that Antiope still wasn’t back yet. Her early morning errands on their days off usually involved dropping off reports to August, grabbing breakfast downstairs with one of their friends, and then making a noisy entrance back to their room despite the promise she made every time. Strange, that she wasn’t-

The doorknob turned, and there she was, grinning brightly out at him from her scarf (_his_ scarf?) with a tray of steaming food, a paper bag tucked under her arm, and a mug held precariously in her other hand.

“It’s good to see you awake, sleepyhead,” she teased. After carefully toeing her boots off, she walked to the side of the bed and carefully handed him the mug before depositing the rest in his lap. 

He raised an eyebrow at her back, sipping his tea as she went to shed her coat and his scarf, still not fully awake. “’s all this?”

“Lunch! It’s our day off and I know for a fact you were up too late last night reading reports even after Gus sent you home early, so I thought I’d treat you today and try to get you to take a break.” She shimmied into her pajamas and then joined him under the covers.

He frowned. “It wasn’t strenuous work, they needed to be filed for-” 

“Mmmm, no work talk.” She tugged at the comforter, sighing as she tried to curl herself into it. “I’m still freezing, at least let me thaw out first.”

He tugged it back, leveling her with an unimpressed glare. “If you steal the blankets I _will_ put my cold feet on you.” 

She snorted, and Daniel considered making good on his threat anyway just to pay her back for waking him up. “Guess I’ll have to settle for you warming me up after you eat.”

His inhale was sharp as she snuggled into him, her hands like ice, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain quite yet.


End file.
